What He Wants
by xxLadyLalaxx
Summary: And he knew that if he went with Micah, he'd never be able to leave behind the beautiful, innocent painter he fell in love with. That face would always linger, tear-stained, in his mind. Just a Ranebow drabble. Not much. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

><p><em>The lights in the room flew across the heads of the crowd, beautiful and multicolored. Besides them, the room was pitch black, and there was a huge commotion. Shane blinked and twisted, looking for a familiar face. He had no idea how he had ended up in this mob. Music was blaring over the speakers and there a flat-screen TV in the corner, with 3D numbers counting down to one on it. <em>

_A warm hand slipped into his and he turned. The gold-rimmed glasses glittered briefly in the light and Micah smiled. "Come dance with me." he said softly and led Shane to a slightly less crowded area. Shane was unhesitant and smiling. He placed his hands on Micah's shoulders as he pulled him close, his hands wrapped around Shane's waist. _

_They stayed like that swaying a bit, but something didn't feel right. There was a dark spot that he could feel in the pit of his heart, the dreading feeling of forgetfulness. The spot grew until it had expanded into his mind's eye – and in the eye he saw tear-filled doe eyes, eyes he had grown to love and admire…_

"_Micah," he whispered softly. "Hm?"_

"_I…I can't…" Shane pulled away slightly. Micah frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong?"_

_Shane couldn't speak. As much as we wanted to tell Micah, as much as he wanted to race away into the throng of the crowd…he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt anyone._

"_It's him, isn't it?" Micah's voice was sad, but understanding. Shane raised his eyes to Micah's gaze. The dark-haired boy lowered his eyes. "Go on…go find him." Micah leaned forward and kissed Shane on the cheek. Shane savored it slightly, knowing it would be his last. At least, from him. _

_There was a squeak behind him and he spun, just in time to see a boy with a tear-streaked face, strawberry-blonde curls, and a ring around his neck get shoved into the crowd. Shane's heart fluttered with worry. He wouldn't last long without someone with him. He plunged into the throng, searching madly. "Where are you?" he cried desperately above the noise. He jumped, attempting to see above the heads, hoping to see a tangled mop of curls, but no avail. If he couldn't find him in time…he'd never be able to forgive himself. He had to. There was no other option. The noise grew louder. The numbers on the screen blared, "10…9…8…"_

_There! Just a glimpse. Shane slid through the mob, with muttered, "Pardon me,"'s and "'scuse me."'s._

_Reed had his back to him when he finally reached him. He seemed to be holding himself together, looking around the crowd. Shane reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Reed jumped like a frightened bird. Shane couldn't see him very well in the limited light, but the red spotlight shone off his tear streaks. Shane pulled Reed to him and wrapped his arms tight around him. "I won't let go…I'm not going to let you go." he whispered, burying his face and planting a quick kiss in the curls. He felt Reed stiffen. "What about Micah…where'd you leave him?" The voice was small and forlorn, and it nearly broke Shane's heart. _

"_He'll be fine. Don't worry about him right now. Because I just want to be with you." Shane had never been so honest in his life. He felt Reed's tiny arms slip around him and clutch at his shirt. "Don't leave me…" Reed murmured._

"_I won't." Shane felt tears of his own drip in the curls. "Not ever."_

* * *

><p>Shane gasped and sat up. His curls were lopsided and he held a hand over his heart. He blinked a few times to steady himself and then peered around.<p>

The lights were gone. He was in bed at their home in Ohio. The clock read 4:30am. No Micah. No Reed.

Shane figures out what he wants then. He had left his feeling for Micah behind, after believing he'd never see him again. And he knew that if he went with Micah, he'd never be able to leave behind the beautiful, innocent painter he fell in love with. That face would always linger, tear-stained, in his mind.

Shane curled back up in bed, somewhat satisfied. He'd have to figure out how he was going to break this news to everyone, but for now, he wanted to bask in the glory of his decision. He wanted to fall asleep to the idea of the future, to the idea of Reed curled up beside him. He knew that a moment like that wouldn't come for a while – but he knew it would come, eventually.

He wasn't going to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the lack of update…again. *Sheepish face* School's been really busy. But since it's Friday night, I wanted to write this. <strong>

**There will be a new chapter of Chasing Cars sometime this weekend. I promise you that.**

**But for now, enjoy this, I guess.**

**Good night!**

**-Lala, xoxo**


End file.
